It's True What They Say, Love Must Be Blind
by Apple-Strudel09
Summary: It started off as a normal day, but that was all to change. Charlie is kidnapped and Don is scared, like any big brother. Can Don find him and fix Charlie him if or when he is found?
1. Prologue

Author Notes: Hello Everyone! This is my first Num3ers story and I have no idea how its going to turn out. Also, this story is kind of sad, so if you don't like sadness or violence, don't read this. So, I hope you enjoy this and please R&R! Thankies!

**It's True What They Say, Love Must Be Blind.**

Prologue:

9:30, Friday.

"Don?... Hello? Don? Are you there? I need to talk to you! Listen, whatever you do, don't try to help me ok? You can't help me now. Don't call or text me, I can't answer. They are coming. Listen, I trust you. I know you will help me when I need you! ...Let dad help you, he will be lots of help. I know, you don't want to put him in to any trouble, but he will be more trouble sitting around at home then with you. So please... [a sound of a door opening, voices] They are here. Listen, I love you! I love both of you! Please, don't give up, one day we will be a family again! I love you! [muffled noise] Hey! Let go of me! Let go! I'm not yours! **Not Yours! **Don! Dad! I lov-" [ more noise, sounds of screaming] [Cuts off. End of voice mail]

"...Oh god.." "Yea, that's what I said." "We better tell Don and Alan.." "Yes, but in the morning." "Alright, talk to you tomorrow." "Ok, goodbye." "Bye."

More author notes:...Woa..that's short...It looks longer in my notebook.. Oh well, the next one will be longer. That is if people want me to continue.. :D It's up to you guys now. Thank you for reading!

~Apple-Strudel09


	2. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Well, here I am. Writing up the 1st chapter... I never though I would but, thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys are the bestest! :D Now, I think it is time for me to shut up and give you guys a new chapter. K, so here we go! Oh! Ps. I think Do is a little out of character. Sorry! I don't own Num3ers!

Chapter 1: Wake Up and Smell The Tears

It's so simple, so simple to wake up and think,

'Today is gonna be the day that I finally can say, there are no problems and my family is safe and sound.' Well, most people can say that but, there are a few that know that there is always something that happens.

One of those people are Don Eppes. For Don an FBI special agent, everyday is something new.

Thinking that today was a good day, Don got up. He did all his morning stuff and walked down stairs.

"Oh! Good morning Don." Said Alan, Don's father. "Hi Dad" replied Don while stretching. Alan was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"Have any cases today?" "Nope, today I'm a free man!" said Don. "That's great," replied Alan, "what are you going to do?" "Well, I was thinking about going out to play some baseball with Charlie."

"You should!", exclaimed Alan, "You two never have any time to hang out, and being on a case doesn't count cause most of the time, you are worried about Charlie." "Yea, oh speaking of Charlie, where is he?" asked Don, looking around.

"You haven't seen him? The last time I saw him was last night." Don turned to his father. "Last night?" "Yes. When did you last see him?" "Two days ago." Replied Don as he walked out of the room.

"You haven't seen your brother in two days? Why?" Said Alan, following his son out of the room. "I was really busy with an case an-" "Why didn't you ask Charlie to help you?"

"I didn't want his help!" Yelled Don, turning around fast. "Every time, well not every time, but most of the time when Charlie helps me he gets hurt! May it be physical or mental, he gets hurt. I can't stand it! I don't want him to be hurting. The worst part about it is, he never says anything! I love him! I have never said that to him! He has told me lots of time!"

"Ok Don." Said Alan putting his hands on Don's shoulders. "I get it. You're not a bad brother. You protect Charlie all the time! I trust you and I know for a fact that Charlie does to."

"...Thanks Dad." "No problem son. Now, where is your brother?"

"Charlie? Charlie answer me!" shouted Don. "Char-" Looking into Charlie's room, he found the room a mess.

Charlie's boards were on the ground, his papers everywhere.

This isn't like him. _This isn't like him._ "Dad?" Squeaked Don.

"Yea?" "Where is Charlie?" Alan walked into Charlie's room. "Oh..no..." "Charlie?..."

"Charlie? Charlie!" Screamed Alan as he dashed in to the room, digging through the boards and papers as if he looked long enough, Charlie would pop out of the mess.

"Charlie? Don! Where is your brother?!" An defeating silence echoed throughout the room.

"You...don't..know.. do you?" "N-No..No I don't." Replied Don with a tumbler in his voice.

'Well.' Thought Don. 'What I thought about today been a day with no problems and having all of his family save and sound.. now I must thing I was crazy to think something like that.'

More Author Notes: DU DU DUUUUUU! XD Well, thats one chapter done, more to come! Thats if people like it... :D Oh! Thank you to, _Guest, _for showing me how hard this chapter was to read! I fix it, I hope its easer to read now! Thankies and R&R!

~Apple-Strudel09


	3. Chapter 2

Author Notes: HURAY! Chapter 2! :D Thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews! :D They really made my day. :D

Chapter 2: The FBI can solve any case..right?

After the morning fright with his father, Don dashed to work. Megan was waiting for him.

"Don." "Megan, I don't have time for any cases, I just got one." Said Don as he walked to his desk.

"And this one's personal?", she said, leaning up against his desk, crossing her arms. "You know? How?"

"Last night, you left your cell phone here and Charlie called." "He did?!" said Don. "Dammit! The one time I leave my cell here…. What did he say?"

"Well.. ok I'll give it to you straight, He sounded really bad. He sounded scared." Replied Megan

"Why didn't you pick it up?" "…..What?" "Why did you pick up my cell phone?" asked Don.

"Oh.. well I didn't hear it ring, I only saw the voice-mail light later." Explained Megan. "Oh." Don sat down, looking disappointed in his self.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you keep the voice-mail?"

"No, it got deleted. But, I wrote it down, every last word." Don sighted. "Alright, let me see it." Megan handed the paper to him.

David walked over. "Just gave it to him?" He whispered to Megan. "Yes."

"….Oh God…" Don was staring at the paper, reading it again and again. He became pale.

"Don?" David held out a hand to steady him.

"Charlie.." Don looked up at. "Why Charlie?"

That was one question they did not have the answer too.

9:30

"Ug, mental note, don't ever go walking alone at night. You are asking to be kidnaped. " said Charlie, groaning. When he looked around, he was in a dark room like a dungeon. There was a small bed in one corner and steel bars on the door, keep him in. He was sitting on a dirt floor.

"H..Hello? Don? Dad? Anyone?"

Charlie walked up to the steel bars, griping them.

"Hey! Where is everyone?"

"Shut up."

Charlie jumped back in shock.

"W-who was that?"

"Me, who do yea think?"

A young man walked out of the shadows. Charlie looked him over.

"And you are?"

"Your kidnapper."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I guessed that, but why did you kidnap me?"

"Cause.. you work for the FBI, your brother is an FBI agent."

"Oh, you want me break in something? Well, buddy that ain't happing."

"Oh! You think so huh?"

The man opened the door, he walked towards Charlie with an evil grin on his face.

"I guess I just have to change that."

"Wait!" yelled Charlie. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Elles and welcome to hell."

At FBI office, 1:30 pm.

Don was calling his dad.

"Hi dad."

"Don! Have you found anything?"

"No."

Alan give his son a weak smile.

"That's ok son. We'll find him."

Don sighted.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I need you to come in to the office."

"Why?"

"Last night, Charlie called my cell phone, which I left here by accident. Megan wrote down the whole message. I really want you to read it."

"Alright. I'll come down right now."

"Thanks dad."

"Bye son."

"Bye."

Do pulled down his phone.

"This your dad coming?" asked Megan

"Yes. You should know. Charlie asked for him."

"I know."

Don looked down at his desk. There were papers and files all over and there were sheets filled with math equations.

'What?'

It was Charlie's writing.

"And than we got th-, Don? What are you looking at?" asked David.

"Where did you find this?"

"Oh, we found that at CiSi."

Don turned around.

"Did you go through Charlie's desk?"

David nodded.

"I had to, for evidence."

"Why did you do it? I'm his brother. I should have done it!" yelled Don.

David took a step back, with his hands up.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Don. Really, I am. But, I thought that it would be easier for me to do it. I thought it would be too hard for you."

Don sighted.

"Ok, you're right on that part. But, I know where Charlie puts his stuff. I hope you didn't mess anything up." Said Don, looking David right in the eye.

"I didn't. I left everything the way I found it."

"Good. But next time, let me know before."

"Alright."

David walked back to his desk.

'Alright, we got more information. We're closer to find Charlie.' Thought Don.

'Wait for me Charlie. I'll find you, no matter what.'

TBC!

More author notes:

….hi. XD I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone. It's been a long time. Far too long. Sorry for the super long wait. Real life got in the way.

Real life is a really pain ain't it? XD

I will hopefully get back to posting more chapters and other stories soon. Probably over the Christmas break!

Thank you sooo much for waiting! You guys are the best!

Seee you all next chapter!

~Apple- Strudel09


	4. Chapter 3

*peeps out of hole*

Hello...? Anyone still put there?

Well, it has been a long time and I am soooo sorry! I have been soo busy and haven't got time to update.

But I have time now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: What if this is all an lie?

10:30ish Am Monday

"Charlie...Charlie..."

"M...Mom?" said Charlie

"Charlie..."

"Mom...am I in a dream...?"

Charlie felt like he was floating.

"Charlie... wake up mathematician!"

A cold bucket of water was dumped on Charlie's head.

"Oil!" yelled Charlie as he jumped up.

"That's not how you wake someone up!"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. Get to work."

Charlie didn't answer, he was looking around the room.

It was a small, dark room witch smelt like fish.

There was one naked bulb hanging from a cord in the middle of the room.

While Charlie was distracted, the man that woke him up pushed a needle in to his arm.

"What is that for?!" asked Charlie, jumping back.

"You need it. It will help you. Trust me." replayed the man.

"Like hell I will! You kidnapped me! Get me out of here right now! I need to finish a paper on..."

Charlie faded off, falling back on to the wet bed, asleep.

"Well, that worked like a charm. Hopefully it will be that easily to get him to work.."

The man walked out of the room, closing a jail cell like door behind him.

"This just the beginning... I hope I get this done soon... I really miss him. I really do."

11:00 pm Monday FBI office

"You found anything?" asked Megan.

"A little ray of hope. I think." replayed David.

"What is it?" said Megan as they walked to the war room where Don was.

"A-"

"Hello."

Alan was leaning against the war room door frame.

Megan smiled. "Hello, I'm guessing that Don called you in?"

Alan nodded. "Yes, he said that he needed a bit of family around him."

They all walked in.

Don was sitting on a table looking evidence.

"Don, we found something."

Don's head snapped up.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"This." said Megan as she handed him a small bag.

In that small big was a pace of paper. A piece of paper with math equations on it.

All of it was P vs NP. 'Is this what they have driven Charlie too?'

"Don." said David "I know your upset and mad but, this will help us find Charlie."

"How?" snapped Don

"Look at the bottom." said Megan, pointing.

Don looked down.

On the bottom of the sheet of paper, there were some words.

'He is alive. He is needed. Will keep alive. Will help. But. Act fast. They are coming.

Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn!

XD

I'm sorry it such a small chapter but they will get bigger!

I just had to thank everyone for likening and fallowing this story, it really means a lot to me! So thank you! :D

I hope to update someone time soon, so until that day, please enjoy and R+R.

I love you all! :D

~Apple-Strudel09


End file.
